Rachel and Harry
by qazme91
Summary: Rachel is a first year student at Hogwarts. She and Harry, who is in his seventh year, are about to find out something very shocking about Lily and James Potter....
1. Rachel's first year at Hogwarts

**_Hey guys please R&R this...I hope you like it!

* * *

_**

It was Rachel's first day at her new school – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents had met there – all the magical people in London went there. Before today, Rachel hadn't met many other magical people. When she'd asked her mum and dad why, they'd smiled and told her that she would meet lots when she started high school.

Rachel boarded the train and found a compartment where some other girls her age were sitting.

"Hi, I'm Rachel," she introduced herself to them.

"I'm Melinda Burrett, but you can just call me Mel," said the black-haired girl sitting on the left. She gestured to the other girl in the compartment, "and this is Vanessa Dray."

"Hey," said Vanessa. She had blonde hair in a waist-length plait, and dark eyes that looked very dramatic against her face.

Rachel sat down next to Melinda and the three started talking. As the train pulled out of the station, Rachel leaned out of the window to wave goodbye to her parents. She was always being told that she looked just like her mother, except for her eyes. She had her dad's hazel eyes.

When the train reached the station, Rachel, Vanessa and Mel climbed down to see a giant figure calling out "firs' years this way! Firs' years over here, please!"

"Come on," said Mel. "Let's go."

Vanessa and Rachel followed her over to a group of other first-years who were standing near the giant.

"Righ', that everyone? Good, now let's go. Oh, and by th' way, I'm Hagrid, 'ogwards groundskeeper." With that, Hagrid led the first-years down a track away from the station towards the lake.

"Where are we going?" called out someone from the back of the group.

"Yeh'll see," replied Hagrid. A few minutes later, they reached the edge of the lake. Several boats were tied there.

"What do we do?" called out the same voice as before.

"What's your name?" asked Hagrid.

"Derick. Derick Yeel," replied the boy, stepping forward.

"Not terribly bright, now, are we Derick?" said Hagrid as Derick flushed scarlet. "We get in th' boats, so as to get to th' other side! Alright, everyone in the boats! No more than four to a boat!"

Rachel, Vanessa and Mel got into a boat together. Derick was the last person to get to a boat so he climbed in with them. Hagrid took up an entire boat by itself. As soon as everyone was into a boat, they started gliding magically across the lake towards the castle. There were a few startled shrieks before people realised what was happening, and then gasps of amazement as the castle came into view.

"That's our school?" asked Rachel.

"Yep. That's Hogwarts," replied Vanessa.

At the castle, the first-years were met by a strict-looking teacher who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, before leading them up into a room that looked as though it hadn't been used in years.

"Wait here for a moment, please," said Professor McGonagall. "When I return, I shall take you into the Great Hall, where you will be Sorted into one of the four houses; Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."

With that, Professor McGonagall swept out of the room, leaving behind the now paranoid first-years.

"How will we be sorted?" asked Rachel. This was something her parents had never mentioned to her before. "Do we have to pass some sort of test?"

"I don't know," replied Melinda, looking equally as worried. "I haven't been able to do anything much, magic-wise."

"What happens if we don't pass?" wondered Vanessa out loud. Before she had a chance to say anything to the horrified looks on her two friends faces, the doors of the room opened again and Professor McGonagall entered.

"We are ready for you now," she announced. "Follow me please."

Not wanting to be last, Mel, Rachel and Vanessa hurried after her through another set of large oak doors. What they saw on the other side of the doors amazed them – the enchanted ceiling, the candles floating in midair, and the hundreds of students all dressed in identical black robes, and all staring at them. Professor McGonagall led the nervous first years between two of the long tables towards to front of the Hall, where Rachel could see a rather battered-looking hat sitting on a stool, in pride of place. She vaguely wondered what it was doing there.

When they reached the front, Professor McGonagall turned to the first-years and said, "when I call out your name, sit on this stool and place the Sorting Hat upon your head. The Hat will then place you in your house."

Rachel secretly thought that this teacher must be crazy if she thought that a Hat could do any such thing, but decided to play along anyway. Maybe this was part of the test?

"Burrett, Melinda!" called out Professor McGonagall.

"Good luck!' whispered Rachel and Vanessa as Mel made her way up to the stool, looking incredibly nervous. She perched on the edge of the stool as the Sorting Hat was lowered onto her head. After a moment of expectant silence, the rip at the top of the hat opened and it shouted out, "Hufflepuff!"

People at the table to the far right cheered, and Mel made her way, grinning, over to sit with them. A few minutes later, Vanessa was placed in Gryffindor. Now feeling slightly alone, Rachel waited until her name was called. Eventually, it was her turn.

"Potter, Rachel!" called Professor McGonagall. Suddenly, the Great Hall fell deathly silent. Wondering why, she looked around. For a second, she thought she saw her dad, sitting about halfway up the Gryffindor table. Then she shook her head, telling herself not to be silly. Her dad wouldn't be here at Hogwarts, he was back at home in London, with mum. Slowly, Rachel made her way up to the stool and sat on it. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Rachel's head, looking oddly at her as she did so.

"Ah, another Potter," said a voice in her ear. _Another-? _thought Rachel. "I suppose I'd better put you in Gryffindor as well, then, hadn't I? Gryffindor!" it shouted out to the Hall. Rachel didn't have time to wonder about what the Hat had said to her as she gratefully climbed off the stool and went to sit down next to Vanessa at the Gryffindor table.

After Derick Yeel had been sorted into Ravenclaw, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make a speech. But Rachel didn't hear it; she was too busy being glad that the ordeal was over. She only paused for a moment when the tables filled magically with food, before piling it onto her plate and beginning to eat.

After dinner, Rachel and Vanessa stood up, trying to work out where to go. Then they saw red-haired boy and a girl with bushy brown hair calling out "Gryffindor first-years, over here please! Follow us!"

Grateful that someone was showing them where to go, Rachel and Vanessa made their way over to them. Rachel shook her head. She thought she'd seen her dad again, talking to the brown-haired girl. It must be tiredness from the trip, she thought. As they reached the group of other Gryffindor first years, the brown haired girl spoke.

"My name is Hermione," she said. "And this is Ron. We're going to show you to your dormitories." And with an odd glance at Rachel, Hermione and Ron lead the first-years out of the Great Hall.

_What is it with everyone looking at me funny? _wondered Rachel. _Maybe it's just my imagination…_ But something told her that this was not so.

After a few minutes walking, the group stopped in front of a large portrait of a fat lady. Suddenly, it spoke.

"Password?"

"Port Luck," answered Hermione.

"Correct." With this, the portrait swung forwards to reveal a room with a fire burning merrily behind the grate. The first-years filed in, taking in their surroundings.

"Boys up the stairs to the right, girls to the left," instructed Hermione. "Your things have already been brought up."

"Yeah, what she said," said Ron, looking as though he'd never done this before in his life and would rather be somewhere else now.

Without a word to the others, Rachel followed Vanessa up the stairs. At the top, they saw a door with a sign saying, "First-years."

"I guess this is us," said Rachel, and she pushed open the door. Inside were five or six four-poster beds. They quickly found the bed with their belongings piled neatly at the end, and changed into our pyjamas.

"Well, goodnight," said Vanessa from the bed to Rachel's right. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight," replied Rachel. She was asleep only seconds after her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**_I hope you enyoyed this chapter! I'll try and put the next one up as soon as possible. In the meantime - please review!_**


	2. Coincidence or not?

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it!**

**To my reviewers so far: RCTerp, I Love Dan Radcliffe, cutieme012, Anomaly, toatallyatpeacex, HPfanatic592, Lily Witchcraft and visbond. Thank you so much for reviewing my story! **

That night, Harry lay in bed thinking about what had happened today. "_Who is Rachel? Why does she have the same last name as me? Although, Potter is a pretty common name, even if I don't know many other magical people who have it. But heck, I hardly know any non-muggles outside of school-"_

His thoughts were cut short by Ron entering the room.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron. "Did you see that girl?"

"Who, Rachel?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Blimey, Harry, you didn't tell us you had other magical relatives!"

"Ron, calm down," said Harry, sitting up. "First of all, I've never seen her or even heard of her before in my life. Second, I don't know anything about my family. My parents died when I was a baby, remember?"

"Oh yeah," said Ron, looking discouraged. Then he brightened up. "Maybe you should ask her if you two are related! After all, she'd know if she was related to _Harry Potter_!"

"Good idea," replied Harry, changing into his pyjamas. "Actually, maybe I'll get Hermione to ask her. I'd probably just scare her or something."

"OK," said Ron, getting into bed. "See you in the morning, Harry."

"Goodnight."

Minutes later, Harry could hear his friend's snores from across the room. He lay down to sleep, thinking about Ron's suggestion.

The next morning, Rachel woke to the sound of birds outside the window. For a moment she lay still, trying to work out where she was. Then she remembered she was at Hogwarts, and today was the first day of her lessons. As she got up, a memory came to the front of her mind.

"_**Another Potter, eh?"**_

"_Oh yeah," _she thought. "_That battered old hat. I suppose it meant dad. He was in Gryffindor when he was at school." _Vaguely, Rachel wondered why she hadn't thought of that yesterday. "_And Professor McGonagall, she probably was looking at me funnily because of how much I look like mum. Old bat, she probably taught her!"_

Rachel giggled to herself as she finished dressing and went over to wake up Vanessa. Her long hair had come unplaited up to her shoulders and was spread out behind her, so that it looked to Rachel for a moment as though she had sprouted wings. Then she told herself not to be silly, and shook Vanessa awake.

"Wake up Vanessa!" Vanessa mumbled something and rolled onto her other side. "Come on, sleepy head!"

"Alright, I'm up," said Vanessa. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes and shielding them against the glare from the window. Rachel waited impatiently for Vanessa to get dressed, which, truth be told, didn't take too long. Vanessa could get ready in about three minutes flat once she was awake.

Five minutes later, the two girls left the tower through the portrait hole. As the Fat Lady swung closed behind them, she said, "Good luck at school today, dears."

Rachel and Vanessa swung around, startled before Rachel said, "Er, thanks."

To Vanessa, she muttered, "It's going to take me a while to get used to all the paintings talking." Vanessa nodded in agreement.

Downstairs in the Great Hall, they spotted Mel and waved to her before sitting down at the Gryffindor table. They had just started piling food on their plates when Professor McGonagall walked down the table towards them.

"Good morning, girls," she said.

"Good morning."

"As your Head of House, I am here to give you your timetables for this year." Professor McGonagall pulled two blank pieces of parchment out from her robes. Tapping them with her wand, she handed one to each Vanessa and Rachel.

"Your first lesson today will be Herbology with Professor Sprout in Greenhouse One. Please try and be on time. If you cannot find your way, I recommend asking an older student for directions."

With that, she swept off to another group of students sitting further down the table.

"Thanks," said Rachel to Professor McGonagall's retreating back.

Looking at her timetable, Vanessa said, "Hey, we've got her for double Transfiguration after lunch."

"Great," said Rachel unenthusiastically.

* * *

_Meanwhile, upstairs in the Gryffindor tower…_

Hermione came downstairs to the common room to find Ron and Harry there waiting for her.

"Good morning," said Hermione, slightly suspicious that they were here rather than downstairs in the Great Hall eating breakfast, like they usually were. "How come you two are still up here?"

"We're waiting for you," replied Ron.

"How did you know I was still up here?" she asked.

"Ginny told us," said Harry. "Listen, Hermione, you know that first-year girl, Rachel?"

"Yes," said Hermione slowly. "What about her?"

"We need you to ask her if she's related to Harry in any way," interrupted Ron. Hermione looked perplexed.

"Why do you need me to ask her? Why can't-" She was cut off by Ron.

"Because we reckon Harry would just freak her out."

Hermione looked questioningly at Harry. He shrugged non-committally. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes as she turned towards the portrait-hole.

"Fine," she said. "But I'm not going to ask her straight out 'Are you related to Harry Potter?', like some kind of freak."

"That's just fine with us," said Ron. Harry grinned. "Off you go now, little Hermie!"

"Aren't you two coming?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione," said Ron, exasperated. "I thought we just agreed that we weren't going to freak her out by taking Harry down there!"

Hermione rolled her eyes again as she climbed out of the portrait-hole.

Downstairs, Rachel and Vanessa were finishing their breakfast when Hermione walked up to them.

"Hi," said Rachel.

"Hi," replied Hermione. She looked, in Rachel's opinion, as though she felt very out-of-place. "You're Rachel Potter, right?"

"Yeah"

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Well, you just did, but sure, go ahead."

Hermione sat down beside Rachel. She seemed to be trying to find the right words. Eventually she said, "I know that this is going to sound strange, but who are your parents?"

Rachel blinked, taken aback at the question. "Why do you want to know?"

"It's kind of hard to explain…" began Hermione.

"James and Lily," said Rachel.

"What?" said Hermione.

"James and Lily," she repeated.

"Lily, as in Lily – Lily Evans?" asked Hermione, beginning to feel sick.

"Yeah, why? Do you know her?" asked Rachel.

"Well – sort of…"

"Are you ok? You don't look so good," said Vanessa, who was beginning to think that this girl had lost her marbles.

"Wha- oh, yeah, I'm fine, thank you. I, um, I have to go…" With that, Hermione rushed out of the Great Hall, leaving Rachel and Vanessa behind her to wonder what on earth was going on.

"That was weird," remarked Vanessa.

"I'll say," replied Rachel, picking up her bag. "Come on, we'd better not be late to Herbology."

* * *

**Please review this, guys! and as before, any suggestions for the storyline are welcome. : )**


	3. I will explain everything

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long since my last update - but here's the next chapter. Please review.**

**qazme91**

* * *

As Hermione ran back towards Gryffindor tower, she didn't know what to think. Either Rachel had been joking when she'd said "James and Lily", and Hermione would look incredibly foolish for over-reacting; or she had been telling the truth, which meant – 

"Port Luck!" she shouted at the portrait of the Fat Lady as she grew closer.

"My, aren't we in a hurry?" commented the Fat Lady as she swung forwards. Hermione didn't answer.

"Harry!" she called out, panting heavily from her run.

"Hello Hermione," said Ron, turning around to face her. "What took you so lo-…?" The words died in his throat when he saw her face. Harry began to ask a question, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Harry, you have to go to see Dumbledore, now," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'll explain on the way," replied Hermione. "Come on!"

"But what about breakfast?" complained Ron.

"Oh!" Hermione stamped her foot in annoyance.

"Alright, Hermione, we're coming," said Harry, standing up. "Come on, Ron." The reason for Hermione's impatience was still a mystery to him, but he reasoned that it must be important for her to get so worked up about it.

The three pf them clambered out of the portrait hole, Hermione leading the way. Harry and Ron ran to keep up with her.

"Wait," said Ron, remembering. "Did you go and talk to Rachel?"

"That's why we're going to see Dumbledore. Harry," she continued, turning to him. "Brace yourself, ok?"

Harry's mind raced through all the possibilities of what Rachel could have said, but none of them made any sense.

"James and Lily," concluded Hermione.

"Sorry, say that again?" asked Harry. He hadn't heard Hermione talking as he worked through his thoughts.

"She said her parents were James and Lily," she repeated.

"She must have been joking, Hermione. My parents died when I was a baby, remember?" said Harry.

"You didn't see her when she said it, Harry," replied Hermione. "Pumpkin Pasties," she said to the stone gargoyle. It sprang to life and leaped aside. "And when I asked her if she meant Lily Evans," she continued, "she said 'Yes, why, do you know her?'. Do, Harry, not 'Did you know her'."

Harry felt very confused as Ron leaned forwards to knock on the door of Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Enter," called a voice from inside. Hermione looked meaningfully at Harry before pushing open the door and leading them into the office.

"Ah, Mr Potter. I was wondering when I might see you," Dumbledore said, looking up over his half-moon glasses. "Miss Granger, Mr Weasley," he said, acknowledging each of them with a nod. "Please, have a seat, all of you." Dumbledore waved his wand and three squashy armchairs materialised in front of his desk. Harry took the middle chair as Ron and Hermione sat on either side of him.

"Sir," he began slowly, unsure of where to start. "Last night, at the Sorting, there was a girl named Rachel. Rachel Potter."

"A very fine name, in my humble opinion," interrupted Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling. "Please continue."

"Well, Ron asked me if she and I are related. Because I don't know anything about my family, we decided to get Hermione to ask Rachel about it this morning."

"And why did you get Miss Granger to do that?" asked Dumbledore in a voice that suggested he already knew the answer. "Why not ask Rachel yourself?"

"Because, Professor, we thought that I might scare her," replied Harry.

"Very thoughtful of you, Harry. So what happened after that?"

"Well, Hermione agreed to, and then, er…" Harry broke off, looking uncertainly at her. She obligingly continued.

"I met Rachel in the Great Hall. We were talking and she told me that her parents were James and Lily," said Hermione.

"And then we came to see you, sir," broke in Ron, eager not to be left out.

"I see…" said Dumbledore. He sat silently in thought for a moment or two, fingers pressed together. Then he looked up and said, "Mr Weasley, would you so kindly go down to Greenhouse one and send Rachel up to my office. Then I suggest that both you and Miss Granger have something to eat before you go to your Transfiguration lesson. I shall send a note to Professor McGonagall explaining why you are late."

"But…" said Ron, half-heartedly rising from his chair. "Don't we get to find out what's going on?"

"I'm sure Harry will fill you both in on what I say when he finds it appropriate," replied Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir," said Hermione, tugging a disappointed-looking Ron out by his elbow. "See you later Harry."

"Bye," said Harry as the door of Professor Dumbledore's office clicked shut behind them. "Professor-," he began, but was cut short.

"One moment, please, Harry. I just have to send this to Minerva. He tapped the piece of parchment he had been writing on with his wand, and it folded itself into a paper aeroplane and zoomed out of the window. Harry smiled, remembering having seen the same thing at the Ministry of Magic, where Ron's dad worked.

"Harry," began Dumbledore carefully. "Firstly, please forgive me. Another old man's mistake, I assure you."

Harry stiffened. The last time he heard those words, Dumbledore had told him that he, Harry, would have to be the one to kill Lord Voldemort. He sensed that what Dumbledore was about to tell him would reveal some other dark aspect of his life that no one had told him about before.

"What you are about to find out," continued Dumbledore, "will be hard for both you and Rachel to accept. All I ask of you is patience, for with that comes understanding."

"I… yes, sir, but-" Harry was prevented from asking any of the thousands of questions in his mind by a knock at the door.

"And Harry, I suggest that you cover your scar for the time being," said Dumbledore pointedly, before calling out "Enter!" and vanishing the armchair to Harry's left. Harry hastily flattened his fringe as best he could as the door opened and Rachel stepped inside.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir? You asked to see me…?"

"Ah yes, Miss Potter. Please come in," said Dumbledore.

Harry stood up to introduce himself. Rachel, who had not noticed nim earlier, froze. For a second she thought she was imagining seeing her dad again, but then she noticed his eyes. They were bright green eyes. _"Oh good, I'm not hallucinating,"_ she thought. But a second later she wondered who this boy was.

"I don't believe you two have ever met," said Dumbledore, breaking the silence.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Potter," said Rachel, extending her hand. Harry shook it.

"Hi," he said.

"Now if you two would care to take a seat…" said Dumbledore, gesturing to the two armchairs in front of them. Harry and Rachel sat down, both of them staring at the Headmaster in silence what was going on. "I will explain everything."


End file.
